For the purpose of preserving for a long period of time the various products that are prone to deteriorate or degrade under the influence of oxygen, and that are represented by food products, beverages, pharmaceuticals, medical products, cosmetics, metal products, and electronic products by preventing their oxidation by oxygen, a deoxygenizer which eliminates oxygen contained in a packaging container or a packaging bag storing such products has been used. The shape which had been developed at early stage and still used commonly as the deoxidizer is a shape in which a deoxygenizer consisting of powdery or granular iron powder, ascorbic acid, or the like is filled in an air-permeable sache.
In recent years, film type deoxygenizers having good handleability, wide application range, and very little possibility of accidental ingestion are also being used. With respect to the film type deoxygenizer, various suggestions have been made in terms of an oxygen absorbent composition and a film constitution. A basic deoxidizing multilayered body is known, that is obtained by adding a deoxygenizer like iron powder or ascorbic acid, etc. to a resin, molding the resin into a film, a sheet, or the like, laminating an isolation layer having heat sealability on one side, and laminating a gas barrier layer on the other side (Patent Document 1). Further, a packaging film containing a layer made from oxidizable organic components or resin components and a transition metal catalyst is also known (Patent Documents 2 and 3). In addition, for the purpose of suppressing odor produced by a deoxidizer consisted of an organic material with the oxidation, including an adsorbent like zeolite, etc. in an oxygen absorbent composition, preparing a deoxidizing multilayered film which is obtained by laminating layers containing an adsorbent, or preparing a deoxidizing multilayered film which is obtained by laminating layers containing a base as a neutralizing agent of an acidic gas causing odor has been suggested (Patent Documents 4 to 6).
Furthermore, as an agent for eliminating aldehyde-based gas causing unpleasant smell mainly for the purpose of the elimination of tobacco smell and a counter measure against a sick building syndrome, an amine compound, a hydrazide compound, or a hydrazine derivative supported on an inorganic material is known (Patent Documents 7 and 8).